


Warmth

by changgushedgehog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autumn, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changgushedgehog/pseuds/changgushedgehog
Summary: Kenma just wants to sleep in on this chilly Sunday. Kuroo is a blanket thief.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Warmth

With the start of October, Kenma realized one thing: autumn has really arrived. The days were chilly and the nights were even colder. He became even more reluctant to leave the house and when he could finally sleep in on the weekend, he refused to leave the comforting warmth of his bed. 

Luckily, all of his most necessary items were just an arm’s reach away. He silently complimented himself for leaving a half full bottle of water on his nightstand yesterday night. As for entertainment, he had the great variety of his phone and his Switch. He could go out to the kitchen for a bite a few hours later. Sounds like a perfect plan for this Saturday.

“Kenma!”

He heard the voice before the door to his bedroom opened and Kenma groaned as he pulled the blanket completely over his head and buried his face in the pillow.

Of course. He had a slight miscalculation there. For a moment, he forgot that Kuroo Tetsurou would never let him peacefully lay under the covers all day. However, Kenma was not one to give up without a fight. “Fight” in his own way, that is. He evened out his breathing and pretended to be asleep. He heard Kuroo step in, close the door and approach his bed. There was a rustling sound; he must have brought snacks. Kenma almost felt tempted to take a peek. Almost.

Kuroo’s footsteps stopped, he stood right beside the bed, looking down at the carefully buried body underneath the covers. Tense silence filled the room, mixed with a hint of ominous foreboding. Kenma clutched the blanket tightly. He could feel Kuroo’s gaze on himself, and he had a feeling that the man was smirking at him. How annoying.

In the next moment, Kuroo suddenly pulled the blanket and in one fluid motion, it flew off of Kenma’s body. Kenma let out a half-gasp, half-yelp and immediately shivered at the cool air hitting him. If there was one thing that was more shiver-inducing, it was probably his glare directed right at the  triumphantly smirking Kuroo.

“Why would you even think that you can fool me with this?”

“I didn’t think I can,” Kenma reached for the blanket still in Kuroo’s hand. “But it was worth a try.”

“Is that so?” Kuroo kept the blanket out of reach and after three failed attempts, Kenma gave up on trying to grab it and settled for glaring again.

“Give it back, I’m cold,” he muttered and as he expected, a single word left Kuroo’s lips.

“Nope.” However, what Kenma did not expect was that Kuroo would casually lean over and press a soft kiss on Kenma’s lips. “Feeling warmer?” he grinned as he watched the way a blush spread over Kenma’s cheeks.

He indeed felt a bit warmer. That somehow annoyed him even more.

“Why are you even here?” he asked.

It seemed as if Kuroo had been only waiting for this question. He carefully put the blanket down on the end of the bed and simply pushed Kenma down before laying on top of him. Kenma groaned under his weight, mentally waving goodbye to his peaceful Saturday while he listened to Kuroo’s reply. “Of course, I’m here to spend the day with my boyfriend whom I love so much.”

“You’re heavy,” Kenma deadpanned and Kuroo shifted until he had Kenma wrapped securely in his arms and placed a leg over Kenma’s for good measure. Kenma had absolutely no way to escape now.

“Better?”

Kenma sighed in defeat. A hand automatically moved up to Kuroo’s back, rubbing and caressing it. Kuroo contently hummed and the pair slowly felt the calm of the room returning. Outside was still chilly and the wind was blowing but inside the room it was warm and peaceful. Kenma didn’t even feel cold anymore. The body holding his was enough to keep him warm and comfortable.

He glanced at the plastic bag Kuroo put on his nightstand then back at the man himself. His eyes were already closed and his breathing was steady. He fell asleep. Kenma sighed again, this time, a small smile making his lips curl. He nuzzled his face into Kuroo’s neck and closed his eyes to sleep as well. 

Sounds like a perfect plan for this Saturday.


End file.
